Key to the Escape
by LoveMeAsMe
Summary: Josephine is trying to find an escape from her absuive boyfriend when she meets Embry.  Don't judge on summary.  Please read
1. Chapter 1

**So I have came up with another Embry imprinting story. I love Embry just that much. I have about five other stories done and ready to read if you are waiting for this one to be done. Anyways in this story a girl named Josephine is trying to escape her abusive and cheating boyfriend and along the way she finds the key to her escape, Embry. Enjoy the story and review please :)**

Joels' eyes were wider and wider by the second and the green almost looked glowing because of all the anger radiating through them. I stumbled back a few steps trying to make him cool down, give him some space and let some air get into that big head of his. He just advanced two gaint steps and got right in my face. Vodka feeled my senses almost making me want to lean over the edge of the porch and puke my guts out. He knew how much I hated drinking yet he does it anyways. I stayed as silent and still as I possibly could hoping he'd forget that I intrupted his afternoon quickie with another girl.

"I told you I'd call when you could come over," he hissed lowly that it made me get goosebumps all over my small body. I shivered and when he grabbed my shoulders I knew that was the wrong movement. I tried to shake him off of me but he was just to damn big. He pushed me into the house and slammed the door. He pushed me back until I hit the wall with a bang.

"All I wanted was good sex for once," he shouted as he pushed me to the side so I'd fall. Pain shooted through my stomach as I landed on a step. I heard a sicking snap and knew that I had broken a rib and this was only the beginning. I couldn't let him know I was in pain so I stood up while biting the inside of my mouth to keep my from screaming.

"So sorry that your keeping me around then," I spat back with so much venom in my words that I thought I could kill him with them, to bad he didn't though. He charged at me and put wrapped his hands around my tiny neck. He squeezed until I was near passing out and then let me go. He pushed me away so I hit the wall again and this time hit a picture frame which fell on my head and almost knocked me out. I fought the black out and listened to Joels words.

"I keep you around so you don't turn into a whore like your mother or sister," he said as he spat on me and stomped up the steps like a angry little boy. As soon as I heard his door slam I took my chance and run out of house. I bolted down the steps hearing the front door behind me hit the wall that I was thrown into so many times in the few short minutes I was there. At the end of the street I looked around and relaized I couldn't go back home because he'd look there first. I heard his yells behind me and took off towards the next town, La Push. I knew no one there but everytime I went as a kid with my father they were always nice. I held my side with the broken rib trying to hold my self up long enough to find someone so they could help me.

I made a mistake by turning around and saw Joel right on my ass. I grunted and pushed on trying my best to past the county line before he caught me. I knew Joel probably wouldn't follow me into a packed town but then again he might. I crossed the county line and kept going. I heard his footsteps behind me and thats when I started bawling for the first time that night. Could I get away from him before he finally kills me? I kept going even though I couldn't see anything but thats when my feet got tangled up and made me fall. I felt another rib break which made me lose all my breath. Joel finally caught up with me with a evil chuckle.

"You honestly thought you could get away from me?" He whispered in a sickly sweet voice. I glared at him and watched him as he pulled back his leg and went to kick me but then he was pushed down by someone. He tumbled over me thankfully not hitting me. I looked up to see a bunch of tall men watching Joel and I. I groaned thinking this was the last thing I need. As I laid in the middle of the street I struggled to get up before Joel did. I could hear him cussing under his breath and spitting out blood. A hot hand took ahold of my elbow and helped me up slowly and carfully. I looked up to see a tall, dark and handsome man staring at me. His black choppy hair fall in eyes but I could still see the dark brown swirling in them. I gulpped loudly before I nodded in thanks and pulled away slowly making sure he wasn't going to grab on.

I took off towards town again just as Joel got up and was about to take off towards me but the men stopped him. They started telling him how to treat a girl and what not which I knew only made me more angry. Hopefully those guys could hold there own. I heard a howl in the distance and remembered all the stories my father told me when I was little. Wolves were the protectors of the town so I knew as long as I heard one of them I would be okay no matter what. I felt like my father was by my side the entire time as I took off towards a small red house on the side of the road. Hopefully he would stay with me for awhile and help me through this nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

As I banged on the peeling black door I prayed someone was home or I would have to run farther towards town. I had no clue how many miles until I was in town because everytime my father and I would come here we were always in a car so they always flew by. I pulled my leaved covered hair up and tried to wipe some of the blood off my face from where the picture frame fell. I wiped my hands on my black muddy jeans and hoped someone would come soon. I could no longer hear the wolf in the distance so I didn't know if that was a bad sign or what. After a few seconds the door finally opened to reveal a beautiful but scarred.

She smiled first but soon she saw the blood smirring and the panic look on my face. She grabbed my arm and sat me down on the couch in a blink of an eye. I winced in pain but didn't make a sound. I could smell cookies baking which made my empty stomach growl. How could possibly think about eating right now? She patted my hand and ran off around the hallway corner. I heard movement and cabnits opening and closing. She came back with a first aid kit and a pityful look on her once beauitful face. I looked past the scars and relazied maybe she was in my situation once.

"I'm Emily Uley," she told me as she started cleanign the blood off the face and stitching the wound up. I bit my lip windering whether or not to tell her my name. Finally I decided if she was nice to do this for me I should be nice and tell the truth.

"I'm Josephine Rios," I told her in a whisper trying not to move as the needle got closer to my eye.

"Rios? Are you by any chance related to Jose Rios?" She asked with plain curosity in her voice. I looked down and whispered a small yes. Did this woman know my father somehow? Did I ever met her on a trip down here with him? I would remember a face like hers but I kept quiet and so did she until she asked what else damaged. I chuckled and stood up slowly enough not to hurt myself.

"These," I lifted up my shirt and showed her the ribs that were almost popping out of my milky white skin. She frowned and nodded and left me again. I took the chance to look at pictures hanging on the wall and saw one that stood out. His smile was the first thing I noticed because it looked so much like mine. Our hair was the next thing we had in common, it was so black it almost blending in with the background. My father and me holding sticks roasting marshmellows together. I had to be no older then four and my father was trying to teach me how to get the white to turn black. I remember that day because it was only a week after that he passed away from cancer that he tried so hard to beat.

"Your father was one of the best man I ever met," Emily told me as she led me back to the couch and told me to lay down.

"Your father was the person who took our stories and wrote them in a book for everyone else to know and keep," she said as she pressed my bones back in place. I screamed and tried my best to stay still. She sighed and wiped my hair off my face.

"My father was the only man I ever needed and then he left," I told her in a quiet voice. I use to hate him and the fact that he left me with a awful sister and a negultful mother. She pushed another rib into place and this time I didn't scream, I was to distracted.

"He tried his best to fight," she said as she began wrapping my waist with bandages to hold the bones in place. I nodded in agreement and as she finished up I begin to pass out. She threw a blanket over me and squeezed my hand before leaving me to sleep off this nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up to whispering coming from the kitchen. I ignored the pain of my body as I sat up and curled the blanket around me and strained my ears to hear. I heard alot of men and only two girls. I regonized Emilys soft voice first and then another stood out the most. His voice was deep like the others but he had a twinge of sweetness to his. I stood up and tip toed to the corner of the living room to get a look at the man who owned the voice. I ignored the fact that I had no clue what they were talking about and tried to find the face and when I did I was in shock. He was the guy from last night who helped me up off the ground. He had the same choppy hair that covered his eyes but I could still see those chocolate swirls in his eyes.

"Good morning Josephine," Emily chuckled when she saw me. I tried to smile but when I did the side of my face shot up in pain. I remembered the stitches from last night and gently touched the side of my face.

"I know that must be hurting, here put the blanket on the couch and I'll get you some food and medicine," she said with a smile and leaped out of her chair. I folded the blanket neatly on the back of the couch and re-entered the kitchen. The man with swirls in his eyes kicked a chair out for me with a small smile. I slid in between him and another very large guy who had a sneer on his face. I cringed away from him and stayed close to the man by me.

"I'm Embry and thats Paul don't worry about him," he said with a small chuckle. He pointed to each and told me the names of the others that were there last night. Brady and Collin were the smallest next to Seth. Seths sister Leah had a tough side but she was nice to girls who were hurt in the past like her. Then Jared, Jacob, and Paul who were the oldest of the group. He pointed to Sam who was helping Emily with my plate. I nodded in thank you and looked at the old but sturdy table.

"What happened to your face?" Leah asked with a harsh tone that made everyone stop. I smirked and looked up from the design I was drawing in my mind.

"I could ask you the same thing," a few of the guys chuckled but instatly stopped when Leah got up and stormed out of the house.

"Nice come back," Seth said when she left the room. I nodded in agreement and gently touched the threading on my face. I knew there would always be a scar above my eye because of Joel. I looked up at Emily suddenly scared.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" She asked as she sat the plate of steaming eggs and bacon in front of me with two blue pills for my face. I shook my head and started eating like the rest of them. Everyone chated but I stayed quiet. I knew I had to go back to Forks back to my mother, sister and Joel. I dry swallowed the pills and looked at Emily again.

"Do I have to go back?" I whispered low enough only me to hear but hoping she would to. Thankfully she did and when she looked up I knew she was hoping I'd say that.

"If you tell me what happened," Sam glared at her but she just smiled innocently. I knew he wasn't telling her anything so I decided to.

"I went over my boyfriends...or ex now but anyways I went over his house to early and caught him with another girl and he took the anger out on me. I took off running the moment I saw it and he came after me. Next thing I was in La Push running for my life until this guys came and saved me," I told her hoping she's feel sympathy and let me stay until I figured out what to do. She smiled and nodded.

"No you don't," she answered my question with a wink and with that we were done talking about last night. Embry was shaking the table so bad that the glasses of water and OJ started pouring out. Sam stood up and pointed towards the door with a glare. Embry ran out and everyone followed but Emily and me. We ate in silence not worrying about the others for the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

The boys came all piling in when Emily and I were discussing what room I could sleep in. She had two guestrooms, one in the attic and one in the basement. She told me the attic was perfect for the winter but dreaded in the summer and just the oppisite for the basement. I decided with the attic thinking I'll be able to see anyone before they reached the house. I had to go back to my house and I knew it, so did Emily.

"I'll go with her," Embry jumped up with a eager look in his eye. A few of the boys snickered or rolled their eyes but no one said anything. Emily smiled and patted my hand and told me it would be fine. Embry jingled his keys and opened the door for me to go outside for the first time since I've been here. We climbed into a beat-up blue truck and didn't say a word until we got to Forks.

"Where is your house?" He asked while looking at every street sign we past.

"The next left up here and then were right in the middle, it looks like a crackhouse...you know it when you see it," I shrugged my shoulders and watched the clouds move apart and finally let some sun down. I saw kids playing in the streets trying to enjoy the sun before it left again. We pulled onto my street and Embry stopped right in front of my house.

"Told you," I smirked and climbed out of the truck. I took off running towards the house knowing Joel could be waiting around or inside my house. I stopped at the door and looked at Embry, still in the truck, watching me. I waved at him to come help me just in case he was inside waiting. He climbed out with keys in hand and ran across the yard just like I did. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him.

I cracked open the door and listened for a few minutes trying to see if anyone was home or not. I couldn't hear anything but that doesn't always mean there not home, there probably passed out. I crept passed the kitchen and living room, hoping that Embry wouldn't judge me from the house. He seems like a pretty cool guy and it would be wrong for him to do that. I had to live with these guys for awhile until I could stand on my own two feet. I shook my head snapping out of my thoughts once I reached my door. I opened it slowly to see no one in there. I sighed and told Embry he could go have a seat on the couch while I get some things. He nodded and left me alone to do what I had to do.

When I reached my closet I heard a rustle behind me and before I could call for Embry a hand clampped down on my mouth.

"One wrong move and I will kill you," Joel hissed into my ear. I was kicking myself in the ass thinking I should made Embry stay for a little bit longer. I nodded in understandment so hopefully he would slip up and I could call for Embry.

"Where do you think your going?" Joel asked with a glint in his eyes. He threw a bag on my bed and started tossing clothes by it. My face was getting sweaty so I knew I could slip out soon. When Joel couldn't grab anything else he threw me to the floor. I tried to land with a thud so Embry would hear me. Joel glared at me and kicked me aside as he put everything in my bag and threw it at my head. I dodged it and got up slowly ready to run if he came at me.

"Go on then," he pointed to the door to let me go but I could tell by his eyes he was going to jump on me as I moved a inch. I backed up a bit before screaming Embrys name. In a flash he was in the doorway staring down Joel.

"I regonize you," Joel said as I slowly backed up towards my window. Embry winked at me as a sign that I could jump out the window and he'd take care of Joel. I slowly lifted my window up as Joel became cocky and started trying to be tough. I jumped out and ran towards the truck. I heard a smack behind me and I knew Embry was following. He started the old truck up and we were out of there in a matter of seconds.

"Thank you," I told him once we were out of Forks and back to my new home. Embry smiled at me but I could tell he was shaking in anger for some reason.


	5. Chapter 5

I spent most of the night turning the attic into my room. I was pretty proud of myself when I was done. The bare walls were covered in bands, clothes were hung up in a open closet, a mirror hung off the door, sheets covered the small bed, and the window seat cushins were sewn up like new. I headed downstairs to tell Emily thank you when I overheard Embry and Sam in the living room. I stopped in my tracks and sat on the steps listening the best I could. I remembered doing this as a kid listening to my mother and father fight about what was best for us and that mom had to stop whoiring around before we find out. I shook my head and got back to the convostation in the present.

"Sam I couldn't control it," Embry said in a whisper with such agony I wanted to run down there and hug him until his voice was back to the cheeriness I liked. Sam grunted and paced the room. His looud footsteps echoed off the walls and into my ears.

"I know we can't control this but don't you think she has enough issues?" Sam said as he flopped down to on the old couch.

"I know what shes going through, I watched my mom go through this with almost all of her boyfriends, I can help," he said exaspurted. I heard him get up and charge out of the living room. I took that as my cue to finish my walk down the stairs. I had no clue what they were talking about and I didn't know if I wanted to. Embry saw me and stopped in his tracks. I knew I was sweating and cleanign all day but I can't look that bad can I? I looked down to see dust and cobwebs covered me. I groaned and looked back up to see Embry smiling.

"Wanna come with me to the bonfire tomorrow night?" He asked with a glint in his eyes. I gulpped and nodded slowly a bit confused about why he asked like that. He winked and left me standing alone on the staircase. I traveled the last few steps and went into the kitchen to see Emily holding a cookie out for me.

"I use to do that to," she pointed to the stairs and laughed at my red face. I shrugged and ate the cookie while I watched Emily wrap the others for the boys.

"Why do you feed them?" I asked curious about why the boys were almost always here.

"There like family," she winked and put the plate on the kitchen table for them. She grabbed my hand and led me back upstairs to see my room. When she saw she laughed and collpased on my bed.

"Looks just like my old one," she winked at me and sat up and running her hand along the walls. I could tell she was in the middle of memory lane so I didn't bother her. I sat on the window seat and looked out at the full moon.

"My sister, Jessica, use to tell me the full moon was for werewolves but dad use to just laugh and shake his head. Then he would tuck me in at night telling me the real stories. I sometimes believed he was so into the stories it tore the marriage apart but then I found out the truth," I shrugged and watched Emily as she pressed her hand agaisnt the glass as a wolf howled into the night. Someone was watching and protecting this sleepy town and we both knew it.

"Get some sleep we have tons to do tomorrow before the bonfire," she winked at me and closed the attic door before making her trip down the staircases. I sighed and dropped my jeans and threw my huge sweater to the side of the room and climbed into bed. I looked down at the cold sensions on my wrists to see the old scars I made almost glowing white in the moonlight. I shoved them under my pillow and started thinking about one of my dads favorite stories, the cold ones. For some reason dad always believed in them and kept me safe from who he thought were cold ones. He would never allow me in the woods or out alone. Something about the story scared him and intriged him at the same time.

_'The cold ones are everywhere, watching and waiting,' _I could almost hear my dads voice as I drifted off into a well deserved sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

After watching Emily cook and trying to convince her to let me help it was finally time to leave for the bonfire. Emily and Sam got everything loaded in the truck while I got a head start of walking. I wanted them to have alone time so I made up some excuse that walking makes my anixity go down. Emily agreeed and let me go off alone but Sam looked a bit worried. I waved it off as kindness and left them. I stayed close to the edge of the woods trying to listen to the wolves that I knew were out there somewhere. I wanted them to be near so I felt protected but I didn't hear a howl, only a twig breaking behind me. I turned around to see a racoon run across the road chasing a pear that had fallen out of a tree. I turned back around to see yellow eyes staring at me through the bushes. I gulpped loudly and took off running down the road. I didn't know what that thing was and I didn't want to know.

I ran all the way to the beach to see a bunch of kids partying...is this the thing Embry asked me to? I didn't see any giants so I took the hint that none of guys showed up yet. I walked around the party as much as possible pulling my sweater closer to my body when a cup went past me. I heard someone yell sorry but I ignored them and headed towards the water. Something about it was captivating. I use to love watching the waves as a kid but my father would never let me go in it. Something about sharks but I never believed him. I knew the currents were to strong then but now was a different story. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a icy voice behind me.

"Hello Josephine," I turned around to see Joel glaring at me with a full cup in his hand. I shook my head in disgust that he would even show up knowing the boys would come to my rescue again. I looked behind him but saw none of them, not even Embry. Wasn't Emily and Sam right behind me? Was I at the wrong side of the beach? I was snapped out of my thoughts once again when Joel took a step closer. I took a step back and let the water soak the bottom of my jeans and flip flops. I let the ocean take my shoes away as I looked around for an escape. I figured Joel wouldn't chase after me here, espically with a full drink in his hand. I spotted cliffs in the distance and decided to take my shots. I took off towards them when I noticed Joel was following. The cup went flying past my head and that was about the time I kicked it into high gear.

Why did no one at the party see? Did they just think that we were a couple or some shit? How did Joel even know about this place? Where were the guys when I needed them? So many thoughts were running through my head as I raced up the slippery rocks trying my best not to fall on my ass and let Joel catch me. I grabbed on to anything I could and just kept going. I didn't dare turn around to see if Joel was close or had stopped. I knew better, he was right on my ass. I kept going higher and higher until I reached the top cliff. My hands and legs were bleeding from slipping and rubbing up agaisnt the rough rocks.

"Come back you little bitch and we can forget all of this ever happen," he sounded like he was having a hard time climbing up the rocks but I didn't care. I was done being his little toy. He'd used me one day and then forget me the next. I couldn't even remember what made me want to date him in the first place. I ran to the edge of the cliff and looked down at the black abyass staring at up at me. I let out a shaky sigh and turned around to see Joel running towards me. My eyes widen as he skidded to a stop and pulled my arm towards him. We were in a tag of war above a hundred foot drop into rouch choppy waters. I pulled myself away but I pulled to hard and sent myself off the cliff. I couldn't make a noise because the wind was knocked out of me. Tears froze on my face and all I could hear was what could be my death below.

I splashed into the water and kept going down from the fall. I touched the bottom of the water and felt the seaweed wrapping around me. I pushed myself off the ground to try and get to the surface but then the seaweed tangled around me and pulled me back. I gasped and let all the air was saving out. By that point I knew I didn't have long to live. I bent down and started pulling at the seaweeds to try to loosen them up but nothing happened. I was offically doomed. I felt my lungs struggling for air and I knew I was about to pass out.

I wasn't sure why I ran towards the cliffs. I wasn't sure why I didn't stay away from the water like my dad told me. I didn't know why I didn't stay close to the party. I regretted so many things as I started drifting away becoming one with the ocean around me.

But then I felt warm arms wrap around my frozen body and untangle me from my tomb. I could feel the water rushing around me as we broke surface. I screamed from the shock of the warm night air and the cold water surrounding me.

"Shh its ok," I heard one of my favorite voices in my ear. I opened my eyes and just as fast as I opened them I closed them because the salt still in them. I was breathing hard trying to let my lungs adjust and get as much air as possible. I heard music and partying from the beach so I knew that everything had gone on with no one knowing. So how did Embry? I was exhausted as he swam us to shore so I put my head on his shoulder and listened to him chuckle.

"I'm going to take you home," he whispered into my ear as I felt him lift me up and walk onto shore. I nodded in agreement and drifted off into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I zoned in and out of couniouness on the way back to Emilys house. The party noises were replaced by another sound, Embrys voice. He kept telling me everything would be ok but he himself sounded panicy and scared. I wanted to laugh and tell him that I'm fine but I couldn't even open my mouth to get a sound out. I kept my eyes closed but fought to stay awake to listen to him. It was kinda cute to me. I heard him going up steps and I knew we were at Emilys. I heard nothing in the house so I knew that no one was home, they were all probably at the beach. But if they were there then how did Embry know where I was? Was he watching us fight and figured something bad would happen? My head started hurting fromt he questions so I stopped thinking when Embry laid me soaking wet on the couch. Sam would not be happy at all.

"I don't know what to do," I heard Embry sigh in defeat as he fell to the floor right by me. I wanted to laugh again but the sound was caught up in my throat. I felt him bury his head in the couch and and let out a loud scream. I knew he was stresed but I didn't know what to do. I mean I was awake but I couldn't do anything. I finally heard him get up and go into the kitchen and punch numbers into a phone. When no one picked up and sighed and dailed another number, this time he got someone.

"Hey Esme this is Embry...yes I know but I need Carlisle...yes I know but...alright thank you," he hung up and I was kind of upset I didn't hear the other side of the chat. Embry came back out to the living room and sat by me again. He didn't make a sound until five minutes later when he started sniffing and stood up to get the door.

"Isn't the rest of the pack going to smell me?" A man, who I assumed was Carlisle, asked. Embry laughed like he didn't care and brought the man inside to see me. He gasped at the sight meaning I must look bad. I couldn't feel any of my limbs anymore because my heat source was standing by the strange man. I still couldn't open my eyes so I listened to everything the man did.

"Well shes breathing but we need to get her out of these wet clothes. Go find some sweats and a hoodie," I heard Embry left as the man started taking off my sweater and tank-top and sliding my jeans off. I wasn't very confortable with this but if this man was going to save me then it was ok I guess. Embry came back down and I could almost feel the anger coming off of him. I wanted to cower away like I did with joel but I knew Embrys anger was different.

"Calm down this is neccerssy to save her," Carlisle said in a wise voice that I knew he had years experience. Then I heard the door slam open and all the guys and Leah were there.

"What the hell is he-" thats when Sam saw me and everyone chilled out. I knew I must have looked bad but I couldn't open my eyes to see so I used my mind. What I saw was a blue girl with tangled black hair and shaking from the cold. I felt the sweats going on from warm hands and a hoodie sliding over me almost instatly taking away the chills. Someone put two or three blankets over me and kept a hot hand on my face.

"If she gets worse call me," Carlisle told Embry who must have been the one holding my face. Once the door shut the questions starting flying.

"What were you thinking letting a leach in the house? Why didn't you call us? Is this where you disappered to?" They thought this was his fault and I wished I could tell them it wasn't. I regonzied the term leach from my dad but I couldn't think that far back right now, I would have to remember in the morning. I started to warm up and sweat from all the heat in the room.

"I did call you guys and no one answered so I call Carlisle, the good leach. Joel threw Josephine off the cliff so I was trying to save her," he said all this as it was obvious. I wanted to laugh at his calmness but once again the sound was caught.

"Well...just get her to bed and keep an eye on her," Sam finally said and stromed back out of the house with the rest of the group. I could hear leah cackling and I wish I could put her in her place again. But then Embry picked me up and took me to my room which was alot comfier then the couch. I started zoning out listening to Embrys even breathing across the room. Once I was asleep I knew I wouldn't wake up for awhile.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning when I woke up I was hot and sweaty. I kicked back the blankets Embry had smothered me under and pulled off the hoodie to reveal my wrinkled tank top. I started fanning myself off trying to cool down when I noticed Embry on the window seat sleeping soundly. I chuckled and wrapped him in a few blankets so he woke up like I did. I walked downstairs trying to get some feeling back into my legs. I didn't hear anyone so I just decided to skip breakfast, was it really important anyways? I looked at the time to see it was almost one in the afternoon. I didn't think that the events from last night would have pushed me back this late. I went back upstairs and cahnged into jeans and a hoodie and left Embry alone in the house as I started towards the library.

I found a old bike by the house and decided it would be my source of transportation for the day. No one was driving today so I peddled right in the middle of the road feeling the wind through my dingy hair. Once I was in town I saw the people that were missing from the road. Many were rushing to get shopping done and a few seniors were casually walking through the same town they probably have been all there life. I smiled and thought maybe one day I could be one of those people. I saw the library up ahead and decided to walk the rest of the way there. I put the bike behind bushes and started up the steps to the doors.

As soon as I stepped in I was transported back to when my dad would take me here. The books still smelled like dust and mold which for some reason I always liked. I walked past the desk my dad use to sit at and do all his reasearch. I headed towards the back where my dad told me that his books were always at. I knew his books were all the legends I grew up on and I needed to be touched by them again. I pulled his first book down, the one I watched him write day after day. I sat down in his old desk and started reading the stories old loud just like he use to. I could almost feel my dad around me when I heard a throat clear and boots stop. I looked up slowly to see Embry smiling at me sheepishly.

"Your dad was a brillant writer," he said as he pulled the seat on the oppisite side of me and waited for me to continue reading. I rolled my eyes and started the story again but this time not only was my dad here but so was Embry. I finished the beginning story and when I was about to start the cold ones Embry stopped me.

"Why don't we check this out and we go get lunch?" He sounded nervous as he wiped his sweaty palms on his dark jeans. I laughed and nodded, Embry got the book and went to check out as I went and got my bike. I pulled it out from the bushes and started back towards the doors when I noticed something on the corner across from me. The lady was wearing jeans way to tight and to small for her with a crop shirt that was more like a tube top. I squinted and tried to look closer at the lady but then I saw the make up and instatly knew who it was. My mother.

She was standing at the corner flirting with a guy trying to give her a ticket. I chuckled thinking she'd get arrested but she didn't. The man just walked away and let my mother keep standing there winking at every male who passed who path. I rolled my eyes and scanned the crowd for my sister but I didn't see her. Was she finally out of the business?

"Whats up sis," I heard her high pitched voice behind me as I saw Embry coming down the steps towards me.

"Ready?" He asked with a huge grin until he saw my sister. Her freshly bleached hair flowed in the wind as she sized up Embry. I nodded and grabbed his hand trying to pull him away from her as quickly as possible. Jealousy was rising up in my body and blacking out everything around me. I pulled Embry to the other side of the street still pushing my bike and praying my mother or sister wouldn't follow. I took off in a sprint when I heard my mother caling me from behind. Embry followed right by my side like he didn't care that I randomly started running from someone who is calling my name. I would have to thank him later for that.

We turned another corner and saw them standing at the stop light waiting to get across to the buses to Forks. They saw me again and this was the point Embry was finally catching on. He asked a guy for his motocycle and sure enough in a few minutes I was holding on to Embry zooming past my nightmares from hell. I didn't know where we were going but I honestly didn't care. I believed Embry would take me somewhere safe and far away from those people.

Embry finally stopped at a small lake in the middle of the woods. I was surprised the bike didn't give out going through the trails. I took the book from Embry and sat down on a rock over looking the lake and started flipping through the pages. Embry stopped on the imprinting section and told me to read some of it. I sighed and decided maybe it would distract my mind of all the events that just went down.

I started reading the passage and before I knew it I was at the end and feeling Embry stare at me. I looked up at him and saw the intensity in his eyes. I tilted my head trying to remeber that look from somwhere. I knew that look because I saw it before. Then it hit me, Sam looked at Emily like that all the time no matter what the situation was. The look of love that I would never understand.

"What?" I finally asked scared of what he might say.

"Um...nothing I'll tell you later," he shurgged and took the book away from me and put it back in the box of the motorcycle and waited for me to climb on. I could tell Embry was keeping something from me but I was to scared to think to far into details of what it might be.


	9. Chapter 9

Embry and I rode throughout town all day on the motorcycle and didn't see my mother or sister anymore. My hair didn't stop moving once and Embry just kept getting warmer with each passing minute. By the time we got back to the house it was night time and all the lights were on. I carried my fathers book like it was gold as we entered the house.

Paul, Jacob, Quil, and Jared all jumped up from the couch and gave Embry a anxious look. Embry shook his head in agony and headed towards the kitchen before I could even process what just happened. The four boys looked at me with a small smile and sat back down with girls I've never seen before. But the look on there faces told me they were important to them. I went upstairs and changed out of my clothes into some PJs and decided to read the book cover to cover. I laid on the window seat letting the moon be my only light. Soon I started drifting off and dreaming of things I never pictured.

_Wolves were running through the bushes trying to escape the smoke coming from behind them but it was no use, the fire was spreading just to fast. They tried to push each other to go faster but the smoke was filling up there lungs and slowing them down. I could feel the emotions they were trying to hide, scared and fear. I had to do something! I looked around and saw opening so I started shouting and waving my arms but the wolves didn't see me. I reliazed at that point I was to late because one by one they started disappering. I looked at the last one and I regonized the deep eyes I was staring into, it was my father._

I woke up in cold sweat screaming my head off. My father was in the lasts wolves body. Was that some sign? Was my father trying to tell me something? I heard footsteps running towards my room so I hide the book still open in my lap under the pillow behind me. I wiped the sweat off my face when everyone started piling into my room. I stood up feeling my knees shake underneath me and decided to sit back down so they wouldn't think something had happened. Emily raised her eyebrows and held her hands up not understanding what happened. I looked outside to see the moon disappered behind think black clouds. I had to think of something quick so they wouldn't ask any questions.

"I thought I saw someone running across the yard...sorry," I mumbled under my breath hoping that they would just say ok and leave. I didn't want to explain the nightmare to anyone, I just wanted to forget it. Paul stepped forward and shook his head.

"We would have heard if someone was running across the yard, the gravel is crunchy," he shrugged knowing I was lieing about what happened. I shurgged and told him that I swore I saw someone run across the yard. Sam muttered something and they all left me alone, except Embry. I looked up at him and felt a pull towards him like I did the first day when we met. Only this time it was coming from me. I shook my head and laid down in my head and pretended to fall asleep until he left. I sat up and started pacing my small room. What the hell did that dream mean?

I spent the rest of the night thinking about the dream and came up with nothing but the fact that either my dad was a werewolf like in all the stories or that my dad is now in the body of a wolf. I shook my head and told myself I was crazy when the sun came up. I went downstairs and started eating breakfast like nothing ever happened. I got some odd looks but I ignored them the best I could. I went back up to get dressed deciding I needed to just run and clear my mind. I went back downstairs to hear everyone whispering about last night. I could see red covering my vision from the parts I heard. Why couldn't they let it go?

I run down the front steps and into the street starting my run. I pushed myself harder and harder until I was at the beach. I passed the beach not even wanting to remember anything that happened there. I could still see red everywhere I looked so I decided to stick to back roads just in case that was until I got sick. I was about to turn onto the backroad when I started puking my guts up. I could barely breath as I laid on the ground. I screamed as I felt my bones crunching and twisting inside of me. I felt everything move around and change postions. I felt my face deforming and there was nothing I could do but scream and cry and pray that I'd be ok.

Then before I knew it I was on four paws seeing things from a black and white view. All the pain was gone but new emotions took over, shocked and scared. What the hell just happened to me?


	10. Chapter 10

**So I went to a Christina Perri concert this weekend and I had no time to write. But I heard this new song from her called **_**Distance**_** and if you havn't heard it I suggest you listen to it because it fits in with almost every imprint story :) Thank you for the reviews, keep them coming please.**

I backed up into the woods terrified of what I saw seeing, hearing, and smelling. I shook my massive head and felt myself going into panic mode. I didn't know what to do so i just stayed still and let the panic take over me and thats when I started hearing the voices in my head.

_Josephine calm down_

_What the hell! _Why did that sound like Sam? He was at the house when I left for my run? Why is he in my head? Oh god I'm offically going crazy like my mother.

_Calm down!_ My brian rattled in my head from the yelling so I decided to listen and lets hope he'll tell me what the hell is going on.

_Come back to the house_

_How?_ Won't people see me somehow? I don't even know how to find my way around the woods.

_Juts follow your nose. _I shook my head when I heard Quil in my head. I'm offically crazy but I'll listen. I put my nose on the ground and sniffed for familier scents and thats when I caught the scent of Embry. He was in the woods earlier so I decided to follow his scent, he wouldn't mislead me. After a half an hour I was finally back home and saw everyone in the backyard waiting. I decided to stay put until they left.

_Its fine come on out. _Sams voice was calm and gentle like he knew what I was going through. I took baby steps but sooner or later I was out of the woods and facing the people that had come to know me as Josephine, the human. Sam stepped out of the crowd with my sweats and a t-shirt for me. It confused me, I mean wouldn't my clothes still be on me.

_Go back into the woods and concentrate on changing back Josephine. _He seemed like he knew what he was doing so I listened and tried to think of me being human. Walking on two legs and talking, not barking. Eventually I changed back and reliazed I was naked in the middle of the woods. I could hear everyone talking while I got dressed and braced myself for what was to come. I was still shaking from the shock but I knew I had to deal.

"Come inside and we'll talk," Sam said as he put his arm around me and led me past everyone. Embry's eye caught me and I felt a pull towards him like I did before, only stronger. I was being pushed by Sam so I had to move but I knew something important just happened. Maybe Sam would explain it once he explained everything else.

"Do you want something to eat?" Emily asked when we both sat at the kitchen table. I shook my head to scared to eat. Sam started explaining that everything started with my dad and that I was the second girl werewolf to every form. He explained that the stories my dad use to tell me was true, imprinting, the cold ones, the whole nine yards. By the end I was shaking even more and I was on the verge of tears. I stood up and run out of the kitchen to get fresh air when Embry stopped me on the porch.

"Everything is going to be fine," he whispered as I threw myself at him and buried my head in his chest crying my eyes out. Why did my dad never tell me what was going to happen? Why did he never tell me what he was? Why did he never me what our family was? I was going into a panic attack until Embry started brushing my hair. I snapped out of it and looked at him with glazed eyes. I felt the pull towards him again and I didn't know what to do. Was this imprinting or was I just freaked? No one but the book my dad wrote explained what imprinting was but before I knew it was seconds away from kissing Embry.

When our lips met eletric sparks shot threw my body and in seconds I knew what had just happened, I had imprinted with Embry. The stories was true. My life was falling apart at the seams as I moved my lips with Embrys.


	11. Chapter 11

For the next few days I didn't pay attention to much other then the fast that I shifted when I was angry and that Embry would come around more and more. We would stay up late talking about werewolves and how the stories are true. We didn't kiss again but I wanted to more then anything. I wanted to feel his warm lips on mine and finally have someone I could lean on to without being beaten down the next minute. But I kept my distance. I think Sam knew we had imprinted, hell I knew that we imprinted but we were all keeping it under wraps until we could get everything cleared. No one knew I was going to turn into a wolf since it only happened to a girl once before with Leah. Leah and I started bonding more and more, we had to stick together being the only girl wolves there ever was. She was proud to be one so I figured one day when I knew everything there was to know I would be proud too. That was until this morning.

The breeze was drafting through my window making me shake and pull my comfortor closer to my chest. Everyone was still sleeping or still at there house so no noise was there to wake me up for once, but a scent did. Something smelled like blood and it was coming from the woods so I decided to see what was going on. The rust smell was giving me a headache but I fought it as I got dressed and tip toed outside into grey colored morning. I plugged my nose as I stepped into the woods and started towards the smell. I was able to pick up on every little thing around me, deer eating and chipmunks finding food for the winter. After a few more minutes the smell hit me hard and I knew I was close. I slowed down and peeked around a tree to see a deathly pale man licking his bloody hands. I knew he was a cold one right off the bat from all the stories my dad told me. He smelled like rotten eggs and just added to my headache so I knew I'd either get rid of him now or wait for the others. I chose now.

I stepped out from behind the tree and stared at the man until he caught my scent. He whipped around causing the stilled air around him float towards me. I gagged and glared at him as I through my hoodie on the ground feeling myself getting angry and hot.

"Lookie what I found, a dog," he chuckled at his own lame ass joke as I started to shake. I wasn't a dog! Dogs didn't even compare to what I was. I was strong and friece and... completely inexperienced. I braced myself as my bones started twisting and changing into the body of a wolf. I held back my screams this time so he didn't think I was new, even if I was.

Once I was on four paws I just waited for him to attack, move, or something that I could use agaisnt him. My mind was empty which was completely unusal for me. Usually one of the pack members was in my head but this time it was just me. I watched the man move closer and I tensed up ready to push off the ground and tackle him down but thats when I saw the dead body by the tree. How did I miss that? I couldn't regonize the face under the blood but it didn't matter, I knew the shoes. Joel was laying there covered in blood, dead. I couldn't say I was thrilled but I couldn't say I didn't mourn either. I looked back at the man who was smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and leaped at him before he knew what was coming. He laughed and kicked me off with ease. I groaned as I hit the tree I was hiding behind. I stood up and shook my head trying to clear my head. By that point the mman was in full attack mode and I needed help from someone, anyone at that point.

_Guys? Embry? I need help I'm right by the house in the woods._ I watched the man circle me clenching and unclenching his fists. I tensed again waiting for his move but it never came instead a voice did.

"Get gone bloodsucker," Sam came running out of the bushs and instatly turned into a wolf. He was huge and dangerous looking. The vampire backed off with a little wave towards me. I glared and saw Sam turn towards me.

_I'm not going to yell, _he said as he took my sweat pants and went behind a tree. I changed myself and threw on my hoodie before Sam could see anything. He came back out with smirk on his face.

"You know you remind me of your father, he always thought he could do everything by himself until something went wrong," he threw his arm around me and led me back to the house just when Embry came running out the back porch in a shirt and boxers. We started laughing at the panic look on his face.

"Whats going on?" He asked out of breath from the run from his house. Sam laughed and shook his head at me.

"Josephine tried to take on a vampire like her old dad did that one time," he winked at me and climbed the stairs to go back inside and get warm but then he stopped and looked at me seriously.

"We'll get the body soon and clean him up and come up with some story," he said in respect for me and left Embry and I alone. I started climbing the stairs when he grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"What body?" He asked with a knitted brow.

"Joels," I told him with a small smirk on my face. I told him one day karma would get him and he never believed me. But I never thought he'd die from all the things he done to me. I just thought he'd get fat and die alone.

"I'm sorry," he climbed the stairs and hugged me until the wind picked up.

"Will you promise me something?" Embry asked as I put my hand on the knob. I nodded and wondered how much could I promise to him. I needed to make a few promises to myself first.

"Next time you wanna take on a vamp come get me," he winked me and pushed me through the door into the warm house. I laughed but never agreed. I think my at that vampire has some unfinished business.


	12. Chapter 12

**I think this story will be ending soon. I don't know how many more chapters there will be but there will be more coming soon. Enjoy and review :)**

For the next few days Embry and I had stayed closer then ever. He would be the first person I see in the morning and the last person before I go to sleep. I think it scared him the other day when I took on that vampire alone. I didn't mind him following me around like a lost puppy, I thought it was cute. I got a letter in the mail telling me I had been invited to Joels' funeral. I didn't want to go but Embry said he would come with me and we could stay in the back and pay our respects. I told him that sounded like a plan but now that were here I wasn't so sure.

There must have been at least hundred people in the audience watching Joel be buried, mostly girls. I guess he had more then on hoe when he was dating me. No one noticed Embry and I so I knew I could pay my respects and not get yelled at or anything. I listened to the pastor for awhile but then I zoned out and thought of all the times Joel and I were actucally happy. There wasn't many but there were some.

Like the night we first met at the diner I use to work at. He ordered a whole bunch just to sit in the resturant and watch me until I was done working, hen he walked me home and explained how I was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. That was our first page and I thought everything was perfect for the next few weeks. He bought me amazing things that I never asked for, he paid for everything, and he treated me like a princess. That was until the night we had our first fight and I made the mistake of agruing back. Thats when our story started to crumble.

I didn't know I was crying but when Embry pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my forehead I felt his shirt getting wet. We stayed like that long after the service was over and everything left. When I felt strong enough to peel myself off of him it was getting dark and freezing. We decided to walk back to the house through the woods and just be silent for awhile. That was until we caught the scent of the vampire again. Embry growled and was in his wolf form in no time. I hesitated and changed more slowly, taking my time to get undressed. I followed the scent with Embry until we found the vampire waiting for us by a tree close to the house.

"Well well well, there two of you know," the cold one said in a menacing voice. Embry growled while I sat still and waiting for him to advance first.

_Let me handle this. _Embry said in a low voice. I barked making it sound like a laugh.

_No, he's my problem too. _I told him which made me turn towards me with wide eyes.

_What do you mean no? _He asked but I didn't have time to answer because the vampire took his chance to leap at Embry. I pounced on him and knocked him to the ground and pinning him down. I prayed I was stronger then him as Embry started coming towards the front. The vampire pushed me off and agaisnt the tree. I heard a snap in my ribcage and I knew something else had been broken. I growled in pain and stood up ready to pin him again. He leaped up and laughed but by that time he had forgotten about Embry who pinned him from behind me held him down better then I ever could have.

_Would you let me do the honors of ripping his head off and then you can dismember him all you want?_ Embry asked with a slight smartass tone. I knew he wasn't happy with me saying no but dammit he will get use to it. I would no longer be bossed around by guys, I would take apart of things to. I was apart of the pack. I nodded in agreement after awhile and watched him as he took the vampires head in his paw and ripped it off. The vampire stopped moving underneath me and I near he was truly dead.

I climbed off and started pulling him apart one limb at a time. By the time I was done I was covered in blood and shaking from the chill. Embry was already human and starting a fire to throw him in. I went to change and saw the blood had transfered over to my human body too. I tried to wipe it off but it only smeared so I would have to wait until I got home to change. I went back to Embry and wrapped my arms around him thinking about how glad I was that he let me do what I had to do.

We started walking away after the fire went down. We held hands and walked silently towards the house. When we walked in the house everyone stopped what they were doing. I was covered blood and so was Embry but we didn't say anything. We walked past them still in a daze and went to the bathroom. I hopped in the shower to get my stains off while he just wiped his away with a washcloth.

Once we were both done we curled up in my bed together. Embry was talking about me meeting his mom but I was still in a trance. I had killed the man who had took on my father. I won this time and I would again and again as long as I had Embry by my side. I knew we could take on anything together...maybe even my mother.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the last chapter, yes it is short and sweet. I want to thank all of you for the amazing reviews and please keep reading the rest of my stories and many more to come. It means so much to me. Enjoy :)**

As fall turned into winter and winter turned into spring I started mastering the act of being a werewolf. I got smarter and quicker like the rest of the bunch but since I was smaller I stood out from the rest. Sam still hasn't put me on patrol yet, he's scared of what might happen with me hunging with the guys all night but I knew he was just worried. He was like my second father, dad would have been proud. Emily has been the best step in mother I could have ever asked for and I would forever be grateful.

Speaking of my mother we finally started top patch things up. She almost died this winter because of an overdose, thankfully my sister called me. When my mom finally woke up she started crying her eyes out. We still didn't talk until she was ready to come back home but when we did it meant everything to me. Mom told me everything I wanted to hear, I was on the fence if it was true or not. She has a lot of making up to do with me but she was trying. As for my sister that ship had long sailed off. Anyways she would be gone in a few weeks to live with her new 'suger daddy'.

Speaking of a new love intrest Embry and I finally got together exclusivily. We never left each other sides except for a few things and even during those time we talk to each other through the our minds. We were growing stronger and stronger each day together. We knew we imprinted on each the first day I came to this town and he picked me up to get me on my feet but I never thought it would be like this. I never believed any of the boys in the group who had imprinted because I had to feel it to believe it. Then when I did the night I changed my entire world shifted.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Embry put his warm hand over mine and caressed my fingers. I blushed and rolled my eyes trying not to let him know what he was doing to my stomach. I looked at everyone gathered around the table, the pack, their imprints, my mother, my boyfriend. These were the people that would be surrounding me for the rest of my life. We all had our moments together where we didn't like each other or we didn't trust we each other but I knew that only made us stonger.

As we raised our glasses and toasted to one another I prayed that for many years to come we'd all sit around this table and toast together again and again and again.


End file.
